Pentatonix Prank War
by TeamStarkidLove
Summary: The members of Pentatonix are filming their video for Aha! and a prank war gets started. A little bit of Scomiche.
1. Aha!

Scott couldn't keep his eyes off of Mitch. Kevin had to call his name three times before he responded.

"Scott! Earth to Scott! Scott!"

Scott looked over. "Huh?"

Kevin sighed. "They're trying to tell you where to sit."

Scott looked around. "Oh. Where do I sit?"

Mitch giggled. Pentatonix was filming the video for their cover of Imogen Heap's song Aha! Scott couldn't pay attention to anything but Mitch's voice. If Mitch were to tell him where to sit, he wouldn't ever forget. Which is exactly what Mitch did.

Mitch walked over to Scott. "Scott. Sit here." Mitch guided Scott to where he was supposed to sit. Then he went back to his spot. "So just to be clear, we are filming the part where we are sitting around the campfire, right?"

The director nodded. "We are doing the campfire scenes now, then we are doing the zombie scenes when Alex gets here."

Kirstie rolled her eyes. "He should get here soon. I wanna be a zombie!" Mitch laughed. "Maybe I'll start now by eating you!" Kirstie reached her arms out towards Mitch, causing him to shriek like a little girl. The group laughed.

"Okay, we are going to start rolling soon. Scott, you look distracted. Do you need a break?" Scott nodded. "I can give you two minutes. Everyone can have a break to go over it one last time before we film."

Scott wished he could concentrate.

**How did you like it? Leave a review saying what you think a specific prank someone pulls should be, and I might use it in the story! 3**


	2. 1st Prank Part The First

Mitch looked at himself. They were filming the part where the zombies attack. Meaning he had to wear a plaid shirt over a white t-shirt with fake blood on it.

Scott, however, was wearing a dirty white tank top, which made his arms look amazing. Mitch found himself staring at random points in time, and one time, Kirstie even caught him staring. She promised she wouldn't tell Scott, but she told him that he needed to concentrate. So he tried. It was hard.

Finally, filming was over. Mitch was back in his normal clothes with all the stupid fake blood off. Now he was just waiting for Scott. He really just needed to go home and go to sleep. Mitch pulled out his phone to check his Twitter while waiting for Scott to finish up. Unfortunately, that meant he didn't see Scott sneaking up behind him for a surprise ninja hug attack.

Scott hugged Mitch, succeeding in making him shriek like a little girl for the second time that night. When Mitch saw who it was, he blushed and slapped Scott lightly on the arm.

"Don't do that. It scared me!" Mitch whined.

Scott immediately felt bad. "Okay. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Mitch smiled and gigged. "I was joking. And I knew you would fall for my sad face."

Scott laughed and walked to the car with Mitch. He opened the door for Mitch.

"Your carriage, your highness."

Mitch grinned. "Thank you, peasant." Mitch got into the car. Scott shut the door for him and walked around to the driver's side. He got in the car and started it up. Little did he know they had a stow-away.

**Remember to review to leave ideas for pranks! It would really help me out! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. 1st Prank Part The Second

Kirstie had been bored, so she decided to hide in Scott's car and see if he noticed. He didn't. Meaning Kirstie was staying at their house tonight.

When Scott pulled up to the place he and Mitch shared and got out of the car, Kirstie decided to prank Mitch. She reached around the back of Mitch's seat and poked him in the neck. He turned and saw Kirstie. She waved at him. When Scott opened the door for Mitch, Mitch turned to look at Scott, and Kirstie dove down under the seat so Mitch couldn't see her. But Scott had seen her and decided to play along. When Mitch turned back to look at Kirstie again, he didn't see her.

"What are you looking at, Mitch?"

Mitch shook his head. "I saw Kirstie! Just now in the back seat!"

Scott forced what he hoped sounded like a nervous laugh. "Kirstie? Why would she be in the back seat of our car?"

Mitch shrugged. "I don't know. I'm probably hallucinating."

"Yeah. You're probably just extremely tired. I'm tired too."

Scott helped Mitch out of the car, then sent him up towards the door. He then opened the door to the back and helped Kirstie out.

"Nice. I want in on this."

Kirstie grinned and nodded.

Mitch was in for the fright of his life.


	4. 1st Prank Part The Third

Scott walked in to find Mitch curled up on the couch in front of the T.V.

"Mitch. Bed. Not SpongeBob. Bedtime. We don't want you to see Kirstie anymore."

Mitch groaned. "I don't wanna moooove."

"Oh so you're a cow now?"

Mitch giggled. Then he looked towards the door where Kirstie was standing. "Kirstie! I told you she was here!"

Scott looked towards the door. "Um... Mitch? Let's get you to bed. You're hallucinating. Kirstie isn't there."

Mitch sighed. "Fine. I'll trust you. Mainly because I'm literally falling asleep as I'm standing here..." Mitch didn't finish his sentence because he passed out in Scott's arms. Scott winked at Kirstie. Then he carried Mitch to bed. When he got back, Kirstie was curled up on the couch. "I think I'm going to stay here tonight. I'm too tired to move. Plus, when Mitch wakes up and sees me when you can't, he'll freak. Then we'll tell him." Kirstie told him the plan then fell asleep.

Scott realized just how tired he was, so he went to bed.

**Sorry for not posting, I was busy! I'll try to post more often! :)**


	5. 1st Prank Part The Last

Mitch woke up feeling refreshed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the sleep from his mind. He remembered what had happened last night and chuckled. Until he walked out towards the kitchen. And saw Kirstie sitting on the couch staring at him. She opened her mouth and made the scariest noise he'd ever heard. She got up and started walking towards him. He turned and ran towards Scott's room.

"Scott! Scott! Wake up! Tell me this is a dream! Or a nightmare! Or a prank!" Mitch burst through the door to Scott's room and shook him awake. "Scott!" Scott bolted awake to see Mitch in tears. He pulled Mitch into a hug. "What's wrong?" Mitch was sobbing.

"It's Kirstie!" Scott pulled away.

"What? Kirstie?"

Suddenly, Kirstie burst through the door with a super freaky noise coming out of her mouth and her arms outstretched towards Mitch. Mitch shrieked and pointed.

"There! Tell me you see her!"

Scott waited a second. "Mitch... I don't see anything."

Mitch freaked out and sobbed into Scott's shoulder. Scott realized that the prank had gone far enough.

"Okay Kirstie. I think that's enough." Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch.

Kirstie grinned. "Good. My throat was getting sore from making that noise." Mitch pulled his face out of Scott's shoulder. Tears were still streaming down his face. "What?" He croaked out. "It was all a prank? That's not very funny." Mitch was trying to make it look like he was mad, but it didn't work because he was giggling. "Okay, I admit it. You got me good. But I will have my revenge."

Scott grinned at Kirstie and Mitch. "I would say I'm scared, but I'm not."

Mitch smiled evilly. "You should be. When someone takes a prank so far that I cry, I tend to get revenge in big ways."

Kirstie scoffed at him. "Well, I'll just have to watch my back."

Mitch's smile grew even more evil. "Yes. Yes you will."

**Leave a review saying what you think Mitch will do to get revenge!**


	6. First And A Half Prank

Kevin was practicing cello when Mitch called.

He reached for his phone. "Hey. What's up?"

Mitch sounded like he was in a rush to talk. "HeyKevinIneedyourhelpwithsomething."

"Whoa. Mitch. Slow down. Breathe."

Mitch took a deep breath. "Kevin, I need your help with pulling a prank on Scott."

Kevin grinned. "Okay, should I go..." Kevin was cut off by Mitch squealing.

"Gotta go bye."

Mitch hung up. Kevin grabbed his jacket and his car keys and walked out the door to drive over to Mitch and Scott's place.

When he got there, the door was open and Kirstie and Scott were laughing while Mitch was drenched.

"You are not my friends anymore." Mitch ran over to hug Kevin. "Hey Curvy."

Kevin pulled the dripping wet Mitch off him. "Why don't you hug Scott? And tell me what happened?"

Mitch nodded and ran over to Scott. Scott was expecting a hug, so he backed up, but in doing so, left his leg as fair game. Mitch latched on to his leg and refused to let go.

"I'm a koala! And you're the tree!"

Kevin laughed. "Now someone tell me what's going on."

Kirstie giggled and told him the story of the prank.

"And just before you walked in, Mitch tried to get revenge by surprising Scott. But Scott was holding a glass of water, and it went all over Mitch. Mitch ran to get water for payback, but it backfired on him. He wasn't tall enough to pour it on Scott's head, so Scott poured it on Mitch."

Mitch giggled. "Okay, you're still my friends. But I want revenge. That's why I invited Kevin over here."

Kevin grinned. "Mitch, this is your revenge. I'm not partaking in it." Mitch looked a little sad, but Kevin winked at him to let him know it was just his way of throwing off the others.

Mitch tried really hard to keep the sad look on his face. He eventually just left the room. Kevin grinned.

"Guys, I know you just played a prank on Mitch this morning, but how would you feel about pulling another prank on him? And we could get Avi in on it too!"

Kirstie giggled. "Kevin, you are a genius! What should we do?"

Kevin grinned and leaned in to tell them.


	7. Set Up For 2nd Prank

After Kevin explained his genius plan to Kirstie and Scott, Kirstie demanded that they drive out now to see Avi and tell him the plan. Kevin agreed, but when Scott started walking after them, he stopped him.

"If Mitch comes back out and sees that were all gone, he'll suspect something. Someone has to stay here with him. You are the least suspicious. You live here, after all." Scott nodded and sat back down on the couch. Kevin turned to Kirstie. "Let's go tell Avi. Scott, don't let anything slip." Scott nodded again.

Kirstie and Kevin left. Mitch walked back out.

"Where did Kirstie and Kevin go?" Mitch asked. He sat down on the couch next to Scott. "Never mind. I don't want to know." Scott had to resist the urge to laugh. Then a brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Hey Mitch?" The brunette in question looked over at Scott. "I know you still want to get revenge on me, but how would you like my help in getting revenge on Kirstie?" Mitch raised an eyebrow.

"How would we do that?" Scott grinned.

"With a brilliant idea and a trip to Wal-Mart." Mitch giggled.

"What's the plan?"

"We trick Kirstie into doing that Wal-Mart challenge where you have to see how many different items you can buy with twenty dollars, and while we are there, Kevin and Avi come back here and put a lot of random stuff all over the place. And by random stuff, I mean creepy random stuff. Like plastic knives, clown masks, stuff like that." Mitch shuddered.

"No clowns. Too creepy. Do you even have a clown mask?" Scott nodded. Mitch shuddered. "No clowns."

Scott pouted. "Please? It will make it seem more real if you seem freaked out."

Mitch sighed. "If I scream and jump into your arms, and someone gets it on video, I'm going to kill you." Scott laughed.

"Note taken. So while we're at Wal-Mart, we tell Kirstie that weird things have been happening over here, like kidnappings. And they have been signaled by clown masks. Then when we get home and see that stuff, she will want to leave. We will beg her not to leave us alone, and she will feel guilty and stay here. Tomorrow morning, before she wakes up, we tie her up on the couch. She will freak out. Then we tell her." Scott grinned. "You like the plan?" Mitch thought about it.

"Yes. I do."

Kirstie and Kevin were back with Avi about ten minutes later. As soon as Kirstie walked in the door, Mitch started giggling.

Kirstie looked confused. "What's up, Mitch?"

Mitch stopped giggling. "Scott and I want to challenge you to a Wal-Mart shopping trip. With a twist. You have to see how many different things you can buy with only twenty dollars." Mitch laughed. "Are you in?"

Kirstie nodded. "Yeah!" While they had been talking, Scott had pulled aside Kevin and Avi and told them the plan. They agreed to it immediately.

When Mitch, Scott, and Kirstie got to Wal-Mart, Scott slipped Mitch a note that said "meet me in the candy aisle". Mitch nodded.

When Mitch wasn't looking, he slipped a similar note to Kirstie, one that said "meet me in the nail polish aisle". Kirstie nodded.

Scott grinned at them. "Let's go!"

Scott headed to the candy aisle first. Mitch was already there waiting. "I'll tell Kirstie the clown story, okay?" Mitch grinned.

"Okay. See ya!" Mitch picked up a chocolate bar and walked away.

Scott went to the nail polish aisle next. Kirstie was looking at the colors. "Hey" she said without looking up. Scott grinned.

"Kirstie, would you want to play another prank on Mitch?" Kirstie nodded. "Okay." Scott told her what he had told Mitch. "He thinks we're playing a prank on you. I say it should backfire on him." Kirstie grinned.

"You do realize he is going to kill you when he finds out, right?" Scott shrugged.

"I'm willing to take that chance. This is going to be awesome."


	8. 2nd Prank

Scott found Mitch again in the checkout lanes. Kirstie had gone to a different lane, for who knows what reason. Mitch turned to Scott.

"Scott, you know how bad I am at waking up early. How am I going to do this?"

Scott saw a perfect opportunity. "Oh, I'll wake you up." Mitch smiled.

"Thanks."

Scott saw Kirstie watching from a few lanes over. She winked at him. He smiled back at her. He checked out his stuff and had nineteen cents left over. Mitch had fifty. When they got back to Kirstie, they found that she had twenty three cents left. They showed off what they had bought. Scott had bought thirteen items, Kirstie had bought fifteen, and Mitch had somehow bought twenty. Twenty different items. Granted, they were all foods, but still.

When they got back to Scott and Mitch's place, Mitch walked up to the door first. He opened the door to see a clown mask hanging from the ceiling. Mitch shrieked and jumped backwards.

"Scott! Clowns!" Scott was doing a really good job of keeping a straight face. Kirstie turned her acting skills full on. "Wait, Scott, weren't you telling me about a gang of clowns who kidnap people?" Scott nodded. Kirstie giggled. "Nice try, guys." Mitch jumped up from where he had sat down on the floor.

"You think this is a joke? Why would I willingly look at a clown?" Mitch sounded close to tears. Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch. Mitch buried his face into Scott's shoulder and cried. Kirstie marveled at how great of an actor Mitch was.

"Well, I'm gonna go..."

"No!" Mitch cried out, reaching over with lightning fast reflexes, grabbing her wrist. "You can't! They'll get you!" Mitch really had tears running down his face. Kirstie couldn't say no.

"Fine. I need some sleep."

"But it's only 8:30..."

"Good night, Scott. Good night, Mitch."

"Good night, Kirstie."

Kirstie curled up on the couch. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	9. Backfire! Part The First

Kevin and Avi snuck into Mitch's bedroom really early the next morning. Avi had brought duct tape.

Kevin and Avi blindfolded and gagged Mitch, then taped his hands and feet together. They then walked out to the couch where Kirstie was sleeping. They gave her the same treatment. They put a clown mask with a note inside on Mitch's bed and started left the house, until Avi had a brilliant idea. They carried out the last unplanned part of their plan, then left. It felt good to finally be the ones pulling the pranks.

**Really short, sorry. Thank you to megan and Guest for the reviews, and thank you to LizLem59 and The-A.R.-Queen Word for following and favoriting the story. I will try to update more often. Make sure to leave a review with any ideas for pranks if you have any. Reviews are what keep me writing!**

**P.S. megan, I will make sure to incorporate your idea into the story. Thanks!**


	10. Backfire! Part The Second

Scott woke up to his alarm at 6 and walked out to the couch to get Kirstie. He was really surprised to see that she was awake and struggling against the duct tape that held her wrists together. Scott ran over and untied her, laughing the whole time. Kirstie rubbed her wrists.

"I'm going to kill you. After I kill Mitch." Scott led Kirstie down the hall to Mitch's room. He opened the door.

"Good one Mitch. Nice..." Scott trailed off when he saw Mitch was missing from his bed. "Very funny, Mitch. Come out now." Scott walked over to the bed to check for a note. He found a clown mask.

"Kevin and Avi. I'm going to kill them."

Kirstie looked confused. "What?"

"Mitch and I asked Kevin and Avi to help us with the prank, and they turned it around on us." Scott picked up the clown mask, and the note fell out.

_We have Mitch. We will return him when you come by our house and meet our demands._

Scott rolled his eyes. "They took Mitch with them."

Kirstie's eyes widened. "What do they want?"

"Starbucks."

**Still really short, sorry.**


	11. Backfire! Part The Last

Kevin and Avi sat on the couch in clown masks with Mitch sitting in between them. They had taken off the blindfold so he could see the clown masks, but he was still tied up at the hands and feet and gagged. Kevin and Avi were enjoying the look of terror on his face.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Scott.

"We're here for Mitch. We brought Starbucks."

Avi got up to open the door. Scott and Kirstie were at the door with four cups of coffee.

"Scott!" Mitch tried to yell. Emphasis on tried. Through the duct tape, it sounded like "Mmph!"

Scott looked at Mitch and smiled. "It's going to be fine. Guys, take off the clown masks. He's crying." Mitch hadn't noticed it, but he was. Clowns were scary.

Kevin stood up and pulled Mitch with him.

Scott and Kirstie gave Avi the coffee, and Kevin handed Mitch off to Scott. Mitch buried his face in Scott's chest and let the tears flow. Kirstie pulled the duct tape off his feet and hands. Scott pulled Mitch's face out of its hiding space and pulled the tape off his mouth. Mitch glared at Kevin and Avi.

"Not cool guys. You know I hate clowns. Scary movies, yes. Clowns, no."

Avi and Kevin pulled off the clown masks and threw them at Mitch. They fell at his feet, and he glared at them with hate. Mitch tried to take a step and stumbled.

"Sorry. My feet are asleep. And sore. Can't walk yet." Mitch leaned on Scott, waiting for his feet to wake up. "I would just wait here, but they pretty much just kidnapped me." Avi shrugged while Kevin laughed. Scott just smiled and picked up Mitch. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you. Is there a problem?"

"No, but why are you doing this for me?"

"Because you can't walk. Duh. I'm taking you home for some SpongeBob after the traumatic experience you've just had. Let's go." Scott carried Mitch out to the car, meaning he didn't see Kirstie fist bump Kevin.

"Nice job, guys. But did you have to tie me up too?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because." Kirstie sighed. There was no point in arguing with Avi. He grinned at her and shooed her after Scott and Mitch.

**Thank you to shipperfection, Braniac100, and RockBand80 for following the story. I'll try to make longer chapters and post more often now that it is summer. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Aftermath (Clown Hate)

Mitch sat on the couch, shuddering every few seconds. Whenever Scott asked him something, he would respond with "I hate clowns." He didn't calm down until Scott sat down next to him and put his arm around him. Mitch sat with Scott's arm around him, just watching SpongeBob and trying to think of a good way to get back at Kevin and Avi. A few minutes after Scott had sat down with him, he turned and asked Scott for help.

"I can't think of anything that is bad enough for them after what they did to me. But I think I might not be able to talk to them for a while." Mitch looked at Scott with pleading eyes. "Any ideas?"

Scott shook his head. "Absolutely none."

Mitch looked back at the T.V. "I never thought I'd say this, but I don't want to see SpongeBob right now. Let's see a movie."

Mitch started up Netflix and looked at the suggested movies.

"Hmm... Should we watch this one? I've never seen it before." Scott looked over.

"Which one?"

"It."

Scott jumped up, sending Mitch tumbling to the ground. Mitch giggled.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Dude, from what I've heard, it's about an alien who kills kids by dressing up like a clown." The blood drained from Mitch's face.

"I hate clowns. We're not watching that."

Mitch got up from the ground and turned off the T.V. "I know it's like lunchtime, but I'm going to take a nap because I didn't have a very good sleep last night. Plus, I need you with me in case of nightmares." Mitch curled up on the couch next to Scott and was asleep within a minute. Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch and prepared to fight off the nightmares.

Kirstie had been watching this from the kitchen. She smiled and got up.

"I'm going to McDonalds for lunch. You want anything?" She whispered to Scott, who shook his head.

On her way out the door, Kirstie looked back at them and resolved to take a picture when she got back if Mitch was still asleep. She couldn't believe a prank had done that much good for them. Now they were closer than ever. They were inseparable.

**Thank you to Caitlin54 for following the story! And to Braniac100 for the review! Keep leaving those reviews! They motivate me to keep writing!**


	13. Voice Loss Part The First (3rd Prank)

Mitch woke up next to Scott about an hour later.

"Good afternoon." Scott smiled down at him. Mitch suddenly got a great idea for a prank.

Mitch tried to make it sound like he was losing his voice. "Good-" Mitch stopped talking and grabbed his throat. "Scott?" He croaked. "What's wrong with my voice?" Scott looked at Mitch. Mitch felt like he was doing a great job of keeping a scared look on his face.

"I think you're losing your voice."

**Sorry it's so short!**


	14. Voice Loss Part The Second

Mitch looked scared. He opened his mouth to try to say something, but Scott cut him off.

"No talking. You don't want to hurt your throat worse than it already is." Mitch shut his mouth and nodded. He got up and grabbed a notepad and a pencil.

_At least we finished filming the video for Aha a few days ago._

"Yeah. That's true."

_Call the others and see if any of them can bring me Starbucks._

"Sorry Mitch. I read somewhere that coffee is bad for your throat." Mitch looked like he was about to cry. "I'm joking. I'll call them now." Mitch slugged Scott on the arm.

Scott called Kirstie and told her the news. A few seconds later, while he was still on the phone with Kirstie, Mitch's phone rang. Mitch reached for it out of instinct. Then he remembered and put his phone down. Scott picked up the phone.

"Kirstie, can you hold on a minute?" Scott put down his phone and answered Mitch's phone.

"Hello, you've reached Mitch, but as you can probably tell, this isn't Mitch talking. May I ask who is calling?"

"Hey Scott. It's Avi. Why are you answering Mitch's phone?"

"Mitch lost his voice."

"Well, I need to ask him a question."

"Okay, I'm putting the phone on speaker. Hold on a second." Scott put Mitch's phone on speakerphone. Then he reached over and put his own phone on speakerphone. "Avi, you are on speakerphone, Kirstie, you are also on speakerphone."

Kirstie had a question. "Why is Avi on the phone too?"

"He called Mitch. I answered. Avi what was your question?"

"Mitch, I feel like a horrible person, but what is your favorite musical?"

Mitch wrote furiously on the notepad.

"Avi, Mitch writes that you shouldn't feel like a horrible person, he doesn't even know his own favorite musical. It's either 'Rent' or 'Wicked'. Why do you need to know?"

"No reason. Kirstie, what's yours?"

"Next 2 Normal."

Avi laughed. "Of course it is. Scott, what's yours?"

"Wicked. What's yours?"

"Mine's Chicago"

"Cool."

Kirstie laughed. "Now we just need to ask Kevin what his favorite musical is."

"Hey. Kevin just walked in the door. Want me to ask him?" Avi said in his deep voice.

"Yes!" Kirstie practically yelled.

"Yeah." Scott was laughing at Kirstie.

Yes. Mitch was spending a lot of his time doodling on the notepad, with little hearts and smiley faces.

Avi asked Kevin. Kevin answered with Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. "Oh hey Avi, are you on the phone with Scott, Mitch, or Kirstie?"

"All of them. Why?"

"Let them know we need to film the outro thingy for Aha, you know, telling the people to subscribe and stuff."

Avi looked startled. "I totally forgot about that. Mitch lost his voice."

Kevin looked at Avi. "Really? That sucks. We don't have to do the outro for this video if Mitch can't. It might actually be better, creepier. Like the zombies got us so we can't do the outro."

Avi grinned. "Do you wanna go visit them?"

Kevin nodded. "Okay guys, Kevin and I are going over to your house. Be prepared." Avi hung up.

"Let's go."

**Hey guys! Sorry I've taken so long to upload, I will try to be more diligent about it. Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing and following and favoriting! I love you all!**


End file.
